Fogo e Gelo
by Sacerdotisa Zoey
Summary: EDWARDxSETH. YAOI.Seth é obrigado a ter aulas de piano, edward é seu professor. O que aconterá quando os dois estão sozinhos em uma sala de aula e Seth não aguenta mais? TRADUÇÃO.


Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer

Título original: Fuego y Hielo

Autora: GenoBlack

_____________________________________________________________________

**Fogo e Gelo**

- Seth, você VAI ter essas aulas. Isso não se discute.

Essas foram as palavras finais da minha mãe. E aqui estou eu indo para as aulas de piano. Não gostava da idéia, a música não era pra mim, mas não tinha escolha.

Cheguei ao maldito lugar onde teria as aulas e me sentei no banquinho do piano para esperar. Logo o professor entrou.

- Seth? – reconheci a voz de imediato.

- Edward! O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse animado. Isto não seria tão ruim depois de tudo.

- ...Sou o professor...Eu nunca imaginei que você estivesse interessado em tocar piano.

- Sinceramente...não. Minha mãe me obrigou. Ela pensa que não faço nada na minha vida.

- E... ela tem um pouco de razão. – Ele sorriu amavelmente – Vamos começar.

- Sim!

Ele explicou muitas coisas. Mas, realmente, não prestei atenção. Ter ele tão perto era desagradavelmente agradável.

- Seth. Sei que não está prestando atenção. Escuto o que você pensa. Peço por favor, não me faça perder o meu tempo. Alguém poderia estar aproveitando essa aula muito melhor que você...

- Não! Edward perdão, prometo tentar me concentrar.

- Certo.

Continuou a explicar e a mostrar as notas. Meu olhar se prendeu na sua boca, tão irresistivelmente perto da minha. Ele entretido com a explicação, não percebeu que eu havia me aproximado mais que o normal. Também não notei, até que vi seus olhos dourados a poucos centímetros dos meus. Ele me olhou de maneira estranha.

- Seth... O que está fazendo?

Não respondi, simplesmente continuei a me aproximar dele até que meus lábios tocaram os seus. Para a minha surpresa, ele não se afastou, ao contrário, ele pressionou mais seus suaves lábios de mármore contra os meus, tornando o beijo real. Foi rápido, mas doce e exigente ao mesmo tempo. Segundos depois Edward se afastou de mim pedindo desculpas e continuou com a aula.

Sai de lá muito confuso pensado no tinha acontecido. Devia admitir que isso, muito profundamente, havia estado desejando desde há muito tempo. Mas nunca me passou pela cabeça sequer tentar. Eu não sei por que, mas senti alguma coisa, que sabia que não devia sentir por ele, algo que ia além da amizade Ele era alguém, com quem poderia passar a vida inteira conversando sem nunca me aborrecer, alguém que eu sabia, sempre estaria ali cada vez que eu precisasse, alguém que eu admirava mais do que a qualquer um nesse mundo, por seus valores e sua nobreza. E acima de tudo, na sua presença, me sentia pleno. Ao seu lado não sentia esse vazio no meu coração. Ele era... perfeito. Eu devia admitir essa vergonhosa verdade: Eu estava apaixonado por Edward Cullen.

Decidi ir pelo bosque, assim que entrei o suficiente para não ser visto, e me transformei. Cheguei a uma clareira perto de um rio, voltei à minha forma. Vesti minha calça e me sentei.

Algumas memórias recentes não paravam de rodar na minha cabeça, Edward correspondendo ao meu beijo, a doçura de seus lábios, o seu cheiro...

- Beijava tão bem...- deixei escapar.

- Oi Seth. - eu ouvi atrás de mim a voz de Edward. Eu queria que a terra me engolisse. Certamente ele tinha escutado o que eu tinha dito, e não apenas isso, também tinha lido meus pensamentos, que se concentravam em nosso beijo.

- E... Edward, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava te procurando. Queria... pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. – Disse sentando e me olhando com aqueles belos olhos dourados.

- Edward, não tem que me pedir desculpas, mas eu a você. Sério... Desculpe... -Eu não pude evitar me sentir mal. Odiava me sentir desse jeito, odiava me sentir atraído por Edward, odiava ser Seth Clearwater. Pensei que tudo seria mais fácil se eu não existisse.

- Nem sequer pense nisso.

- Hã...? ¿que cosa?- Lo miré intrigado. O quê? – Eu o olhei intrigado.

- No seria todo más facil si no existieras.. - Não seria mais fácil se você não existisse... pelo menos não para mim.

- Edward, por que sua vida seria mais fácil com a minha existência?

Ele me olhou e em seguida levantou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

- Desde que Bella morreu minha vida não tinha mais sentido. Mas eu encontrei meu porto seguro em você. A razão para não ir embora e me converter em um nômade e nesse monstro que tanto odeio. Você, e somente você me manteve lúcido. – Eu corei. Ele não viu, mas tenho certeza de que se deu conta. – Não quero que você se sinta mal, nem por mim, nem por você. Peço por favor... Se você cai... eu caio. Entende Seth?

- Sim, eu acho... – Senti que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu olhei para o outro lado, apesar de que Edward estava com os olhos fechados.

- Seth, por que está chorando?

- Eu... não...choro.

- O cheiro de água salgada nesse bosque faz muito sentido... Vamos Seth, não minta, estou ouvindo a sua respiração...

Virei à vista e Edward me olhava fixamente de muito perto.

- O que acontece é que... Não aguento, é demais para mim.

-Seth, do que está falando?

- Eu não posso suportar o que sinto. Dói. Dói saber que nunca acontecerá.

- Para a minha surpresa, Edward moveu seu braço por trás dos meus ombros e me fez apoiar a cabeça em seu peito frio.

- O que você sente?

- Amor, um doloroso e doce amor proibido por você.

- E por isso chora?

- Sim. – Escondi minha cara em seu peito. Eu me sentia tão pequeno em comparação com Edward.

- Seth... - Pegou o meu queixo e levantou o meu rosto me olhando nos olhos. – Achei que você tinha entendido. Quero dizer, correspondi ao seu beijo, e eu disse o "porto seguro" e que... Seth... Eu te amo. Muito mais do que amei qualquer um. Nem Bella provocava em mim, o que você provoca. Olhei para ele com os olhos bem abertos e com resto de lágrimas nos olhos e nas bochechas

- Eu também Edward. Nada importa, só você.

Ele continuou a olhar pra mim e quebrou o espaço que nos separava. O beijo foi gentil, mas apaixonado. Encostou-se sobre mim, e eu não demorei em tirar, ou melhor, arrancar, sua camisa e calça, enquanto lentamente ele tirava a minha, quase me torturando. Minha pele quente como o fogo queimou com o seu toque, frio como o gelo. Apenas o bosque foi testemunha do que aconteceu naquele dia, e assim desejava que fosse.

_____________________________________________________________________

Outra tradução Edward/Seth. O Seth é tão fofo. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem Reviews ...

Bjos. E até a próxima. Por lo menos no para mi Seth.


End file.
